Separating Despite of Love
by angst no miko
Summary: Hanaru pairing. completed! The title says it all.... reviews please!
1. Prologue

Separating Despite of Love  
  
by Rien  
  
Standard Disclaimers Apply  
  
Prologue  
  
Blissfull happiness can be shattered anytime in this God forsaken place. Happiness is the only thing that gives us the belief that everything would be alright but in truth, we are just fooling ourselves. Some people find their happiness in simple things. We believe in the phrase "Lived Happily Ever After" but do you think that every one can experience such happpiness? Nobody is perfect. Let's face it, nobody is happy. Man constantly wants something that other's can not fullfill.  
  
And there are others who are sad and lonely because the only one they love is not fit in society's eyes.  
  
Two men in love can be judge wrongly because they love one another. Because they are different. Because they are.... soulmates. I do believe in this things now because I know that I found him when I saw him in that rooftop. I punched him and headbutted him because he raised some feelings that I didn't know existed in me. I was scared in that new feeling and I hid it with the "infatuation" with another person. I tried to become accustomed to liking the girl stop the feeling that he raises. But I can't undo it. The feeling slowly entwined my heart like a vine and before I knew it, I knew I love him.  
  
There was another problem though, he was a block of ice and I know that i'm not going to get any reaction from him. I only settled myself in pestering him, throwing awful words that I know I would regret when I was all alone. I still love him even if I know that I don't have a chance. I quietly lusted after him and hide my growing love for the block of ice. Even Yohei and the others doesn't know anything. I just couldn't tell it to anyone.  
  
Everything change when he confessed his feelings for me. And after that we became a couple even if almost all of the female population in our school opposed to that. They said that we are wrong for each other, we are not going to last. Love between boys are very wrong. Even Haruko, the girl I was "infatuated" with, opposed but did nothing. I didn't believe them then but now, I do. And another belief was added in me: "Happiness never lasts in this world, only sadness lasts" 


	2. Chapter One: Separation of Souls

Separating Despite of Love  
by Rien  
  
Chapter One: Separation of Souls  
  
"I think we need to break up..." he said. I can't believe it. It was the day before valentine's day and we're talking about breaking up. He explained everything about people who would know and degrade us. I just nodded but didn't respond. I kne that I can not trust my voice to respond. Something inside me is breaking and I know it was my heart and my soul. I wanted to cry but my tears are holding back. Why, why, why, WHY, WHY, WHY?! My mind and my heart is asking it over and over again. Why do you want this? Don't you love me anymore? Do you have someone else?! I look at you as you explained your reasons. I only nod as if I were a robot in your command, a dog on a leash that would comply with all your wishes. I guess, I am. My love for you is too much that I'm willing to let you go and be happy.  
  
"...So... I only think that but I'm giving you the decision..."  
  
"Decision of what?" I ask, confused.  
  
"The decision when you want to part..."  
  
I bowed my head and think about it. I honestly want him to be the one who say when it's over. I don't trust my judgment.  
  
"Ok... I'll say it when it's over..." I simply said and stood up. I smiled and said nothing once again. He gave me his smile again. At lease he smiles at me, I said to my heart. I walked towards my classroom with a heavy heart. And the rest of the afternoon dragged on.  
  
It's a good thing that we don't have any practice for today. I can assess everything and make a decision. I went home that day, with tears threatening to fall. I cried that night but I knew I have to let him go. I knew that he would be very sad if i didn't do it. I love him too much to be selfish. Besides, I will never happy if he is not happy as well. I cannot force him into this relationship.  
  
I wrote him a letter that night. Tears spilling as I write what I feel and what I think. I woke up early the next day to buy some flowers, the last flowers I'm going to give him. I laughed as I tied the ring on the ribbon of the flowers. I remembered that I was too coward to give it to him. It's a silver ring that has hearts engraved on it. No stones or anything on it, just the hearts and my name on it. I wrote on the letter that my heart belongs to him whatever happens. Only time would change it. I told him as well that we are still friends whatever happens.  
  
I went to school with a smile. I didn't want people to suspect. I didn't want them to say anything like 'I told you so' or 'you are not meant to be'. I placed the flowers on my locker in the gym. It would be a surprise to him. The usual morning dragged on as well as the afternoon. The practice wenton as usual but without bickering.  
  
"Sakuragi, pass the ball!" Gori said. I passed it without hesitation to Rukawa. We played with a communication that the only two of us comprehend. I guess that's the difference between lov~.. 'ex'-lovers. I smiled at the thought. The practice game ended with us winning over the seniors. I sand my Tensai song to irritate Gori and the others.   
  
"Sakuragi, stop singing alreadY!" Micchy said. I laughed out loud as they gritted their teeth because of my singing.  
  
"Hey, Micchy, don't worry about Sakuragi, he's just happy because it's Valentine's day! A day for lovers!" Ryochin said. I blushed as the word lover came out of his lips.  
  
"At least I have a lover!! Nyahahaha!" I said out loud... 'until today that is...' I whispered to myself. I laughed all the way to the cubicle.  
  
I took my time in washing myself and dressing up. I wanted to talk to Rukawa alone. I saw him dressing as I got out of the showers. I dressed as well, silence defeaning. I opened my locker and grabbed the flowers and thrust it infront of Rukawa. He was obviously surprised with the flowers. Before he could say anything, I grabbed my bag and ran.  
  
"You are are a coward Hanamichi!" I said to myself. 


	3. Chapter Two: Too Close for Comfort

Separating Despite of Love  
by Rien  
  
Chapter Two: Too Close for Comfort  
  
It went well, I should say. We are still friends and we still hang out with each other. I still go to his house to watch NBA games and vice versa. In other words, we still see each other, not in a romantic way but we still see each other. The pain in my heart mended bit by bit and it was slowly accepting that we are much better off as friends rather that lovers. After two weeks of his company as a friend, I accepted the fact that we are not destined for each other. But even if I accepted it, I still love him though but I know my limitations. He knows that I love him still but he don't say anything. He only wear the ring I gave him.  
  
"Oi, Sakuragi, long time no see!" I turned around and saw the Ryonan clown walking towards me and smiling as usual.  
  
"Smiley!" I replied and smiling as well. We talked for a while, exchanging tips for the game. On our way home, we passed a basketball court. We looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"One-on-one?" he said and I nodded. I wanted to test my skills against the Ace of Ryonan. I tried all of Kaede's techniques that he taught me but I guess I need to practice more. The clown beat me by a point which is very satisfactory indeed. We went our separate ways after that game leaving me refreshed. I walked while whistling a tune that indicated that I was happy and contented with what I have for the moment. As I turned around the corner, I bumped into someone. I muttered an apology and tried to walk away. A hand hold on to my wrist. I looked at the person I bumped and I smiled. It was Kaede.  
  
I was about to say something when I noticed his eyes were blazing like liquid fire. There are only two things that makes those eyes blaze like that. It's either its from passion or anger, and I think it is the latter.  
  
"Ka..Rukawa... what is it?" I stammered. He bowed his head so that I can't see his eyes, his bangs covered them, to hide his soul. He knows that I can read him like an open book when I look into his eyes.  
  
"Why are you with that Smiley?" he asks, his voice full of venom.  
  
"We were just playing one-on-one.... ahhh..." his grip tightened when he heard my explanation. I tried to twist my hand free but his grip tightened more. Pain shot in my wrist and arm.  
  
"Rukawa, you're hurting me!" I screamed at him. In an instant, he let me go. I rubbed the sore spot of my wrist, trying to ease the pain. I looked at him wanting to scream at his foolishness and the pain he caused me but no sound came out of me.  
  
"Gomen, Ha.. Sakuragi.." he said. He turned away and ran towards his house. I wanted to follow him but I changed my mind. I took one last look at the retreating figure and walked the other way, towards my house.  
  
I went to school the next day as if nothing happened. I didn't want to Rukawa to feel any guilt about what happened. I like the way things are and I don't intend to change it. At practice, the Rukawa Shitenai were as loud as ever shouting their Rukawa cheers. I gritted my teeth as to nt to retort to their screams and yells. Even Haruko were screaming as well. We had a game between freshmen and seniors. And to my surprise, we won. I guess I was improving a lot since I have a good teacher to back me up. I looked at Rukawa and smiled at me with my warm smile saying: "thanks for everything". He just shrugged and turned away.  
  
"RUKAWA...RUKAWA...L-O-V-E...RUKAWA!!!!!" they shouted. My eardrums are getting sore with all their shouting and calling of Rukawa's name. I rolled my eyes and bit my lip just as not to retort at their cheering.  
  
"Hey, Sakuragi, the ball!" I looked at it and started running after it before it got to the other opponents hands. I was about to reach the ball when I slipped. Then I was face to face with the floor.  
  
"Sakuragi, are you alright?" Ayako said. I nodded and sat up. I stand so as not worry the others but pain shot through my left ankle. A hand hald my arm as I begin to fall again.  
  
"What's the matter Do'aho?" his voice full of concern.  
  
"I think I sprained my ankle..."  
  
"STOP ACTING DO'AHO!!!! LET GO OF OUR RUKAWA!" the Rukawa shitenai shouted all at once. He gave them the Death Glare and they shut up automatically. Why can't they just accept that we are friends? Geez... women! Rukawa helped me to go to the locker room where he bandaged the sprained ankle. He placed an ice bag on the sore ankle and held it there in place.  
  
"Kitsune, you can go back to the game, I can take it from here... Thanks... Besides, your fans are waiting" I said teasing him a little.  
  
"Sakuragi..." he said. I looked at him quizically, his fingers were playing at the ring I gave him. He turned it and turned it. "...I'm sorry about yesterday... I didn't mean to hurt you... I guess my possessiveness controled me..." he said. I smiled and embraced hi in response.  
  
"It's alright, Kaede, I understand..." I whispered in his ear. He looked at me and stood up. He re-entered the court and started playing. I looked at my bandaged ankle and smiled to myself.  
  
"At least he cares for me still..." 


	4. Chapter Three: The Captain's Sister

Separating Despite of Love  
by Rien  
  
Chapter Three: The Captain's Sister  
  
The sprained ankle lasted for two days and counting in which I can only sit and watch the other members practice. Rukawa was kind enough to walk him me home until my ankle is still sprained. The Rukawa Shitenai are still there shouting their lungs off. Once in a while, Rukawa would look at me like a mother that would look at her son. I smiled everytime.  
  
"He still loves you, ne, Sakuragi-kun?" Ayako asked with a smile on her face. I blushed at her statement and I bowed my head.  
  
"I can't answer for him Ayako-san..." I only said and smiled sadly. She knows the pain of falling in love and falling out of love but she doesn't understand why did we broke up.  
  
"But you still love him, don't you?" It was a statement, not a question. I nodded and limped my way towards the locker room to get some water for my dry throat. I sat on the bench and start finding the bottle of water in my bag.  
  
"Ne, Sakuragi-kun, can I talk to you for a moment?" someone said. I turned around and saw Haruko by the locker room door. I smiled and nodded. She walked towards me with a grim expression written on her face.  
  
"What is it Haruko-chan? Is something bothering you?" I asked.  
  
"Stay away from him. Can't you see that you two are not meant to be? Why do you keep pushing yourself towards him anyways? Stop being persistent! Stop preventing him to meet other people!" she said. I only stared at her as if I saw a ghost. I didn't know that this girl can say these things. She walked towards the door of the locker room. I just bowed my head in silence.  
  
"May the best person win, Sakuragi-kun.."  
  
I grabbed the bottle of water and drank it. I felt like crying. I didn't do anything to her. Why is she doing this to me? I placed the bottle on the bench and stared at my hands. A drop of water fell on them. I suddenly realized that I was crying. I wiped my tears and limped out of the locker room. I sat on the bench and just kept quiet of the situation.  
  
I went out as soon as Gori said that the practice was over. I didn't wait for Rukawa. I guess, Haruko said was true, I was keeping him in meeting other people. When I was halfway towards the gate of our school, I stopped dead on my tracks when I saw Rukawa was waiting for me there.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked, dumbfounded. By the looks of it, he ran from the gym and went another way.  
  
"Why are you walking home without me" he simply asked. I just shrugged and walked pass him.  
  
"Sakuragi, matte, I'll walk you home, you need someone to accompany you..." he said.  
  
"Do whatever you want..." I said still not looking at him. He grabbed my arm and twisted me around.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" he asked, his eyes blazing again. Anger was very visible, but stubborn as I was, I didn't say anything.  
  
"Please, Hana, talk to me... What did I do wrong?"  
  
"Meet other people... be friends with other people not just me..." I simply said then twisted away. I continued to walk away. He was glued on his place.  
  
Be happy Kaede... You can't happy with me, I know.... 


	5. Chapter Four: Still Loving You

Separating Despite of Love  
by Rien  
  
Chapter Four: Still Loving You  
  
It's been four weeks since that conversation, in other words, it's been four weeks since I last talked to Rukawa. Since my ankle healed and the bandage taken off, there is no more excuse for Rukawa to accompany me home. I don't know what to do. I wanted him to be happy but what Haruko said was true. I'm keeping him from being happy and finding the right person for him. I love him too much to keep him to myself, so I kept silent about what Haruko said to me. I know that she likes him too so I guess she knows that I'm keeping Rukawa from others.  
  
After practice, I walked home to rest. My limbs are very sore from all the jumping and running we did in the practice. I turned to the corner and saw two familiar figures in the cafe window. A brown haired girl sitting across a raven haired boy... HARUKO and RUKAWA! My eyes widened with surprise. I didn't know that Rukawa liked Haruko, maybe she's the one for him. I smild and left the figures to what they were doing. Eventhough I smile, my heart is breaking once again. It's not easy to accept that your 'ex' has a new person while you are on your own. The next day, I didn't confront Rukawa with that little scene in the cafe. I really wanted him to be happy.  
  
"RUKAWA... RUKAWA... L-O-V-E... RUKAWA!!!" the Rukawa shitenai screamed in delight as the practice game with Ryonan started. I rolled my eyes is distaste. I looked around and saw that Haruko was there, and as usual, she was eyeing Rukawa with hearts in her eyes. As the game was about to begin, Rukawa dragged me towards the locker room.  
  
"Nandayo, Kitsune?!?!? Don't you know that the game is about to begin?" I screamed at him. What came over the stupid fox anyway?!  
  
"I need to talk to you later..." he simply said then walked out again. Question marks flew around my head with that statement. Maybe he's going to ask about Haruko, I thought then shrugged it away. I let my body and mind concentrate on the game. After the game, all of the team memebers are already walking home while I stayed in the locker room and waited for Rukawa. I sat on the bench because i can not trust my knees when he asked about a certain brown haired girl.  
  
"Do'aho.." he said.  
  
"What is it, kitsune?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about you 'little' conversation with Haruko?" I was stunned. I didn't say anything to not make matters worse. And how did Rukawa found out anyway?  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"When she said that you're still persisting, that you're not letting me go even if our relationship is finish..." I know by now that my face have paled. This shouldn't happen. Maybe this is a nightmare. Maybe I'm just dreaming. I wanted to pinch myself when Rukawa walked towards the bench I was sitting and sat on it as well.  
  
"How..."  
  
"She accidentally slipped when we were talking about you. I know something was going on when you said those things. That bitch is going to pay if she said another word about you and me again!"  
  
"Rukawa, don't worry, I can understand her. She likes you very much..."  
  
"So what if she likes me? I don't like her!"  
  
"Demo... I saw you and her on a date yesterday... on a cafe..." He raises an eyebrow and smiled.  
  
"That's not a date... I wanted to confirm my instinct, besides, I told her that I'm still in love with you... and I know you're still in love with me too so don't bother lying...."  
  
I blushed in response and bowed my head once again. I saw a glinting silver in his ring finger. I smiled at the ring that he's still wearing. We walked home together telling stories that interests us like basketball, basketball and more basketball... 


	6. Chapter Five: Reason of Loving You

Separating Despite of Love  
by Rien  
  
Chapter Five: Reason of Loving You  
  
I love him still and he loves me in return. What a weird thing to happen between friends, don't you agree? And yes, we are still firends. We still play one-on-one with each other and he still teaches me how to play better. I'm contented with the feeling of closeness with the man I love even if we are only friends. I do understand him when he said that we must separate. I think he's afraid of the experience of falling for someone. To experience the drowning feeling of love. I know there is still the hope of getting back together and I'm waiting for that time to come.  
  
After practice, we walk home together as always and sometimes we stop by the court to play a little game. And the game would be either tie or Rukawa would win.  
  
"That's unfair Kitsune! ou cheated! Nobody can beat the Tensai!"  
  
"Do'aho.." I smiled at the old joke and we continue our way home.  
  
Those are the usual things we do. We usually hangout together even if the Sakuragi Gundan are there. Sometimes I go to his house, sometimes the other way around.  
  
An extra training was given to me by Gori. Like the Tensai needs it! The training is composed of three pointers and defence. He said that I would impove a lot if I master these techniques.  
  
"Kitsune, you can go home now, you don't have to wait for me..." I said while grabbing the ball once again to practice two pointers.  
  
"Hn. I'll wait for you in the locker room.."  
  
I wanted to retort something about kitsune and their stubborness when he smiled and walkd towards the locker room. Time like these I wanted to kiss those lips again like the time when we were together. I shook my head and concentrated on the task at hand: shooting three pointers.  
  
"99.... 100... DONE!" I said smiling to myself. I mastered the three pointers. Maybe tomorrow I can show off to Gori that his silly training is just easy as pie for the Tensai!  
  
I grabbed the ball and placed it in the basket where the balls supposed to go then proceed to the locker room where Rukawa is waiting for me. Before I opened the door, I heard shouting voices that sounded like arguing. I opened a crack and saw that Rukawa was seating on the bench and someone is shouting at him.  
  
"I thought I had a chance!" someone said. It's a voice of a girl. The girl walked towards Rukawa and I saw that it was Haruko in a very bad mood.  
  
"Hn"  
  
"You aprove to that date! You can have feelings for me!!!" she rambled. Obviously, Rukawa was not listening.  
  
"I know you can love me too! Give me a chance!"  
  
I sat beside the door while listening to the rambling of the girl inside, persuading Rukawa that he really loves him and she can make him forget about us. I hugged my knees and placed my head on it.  
  
"I know you don't love him! I know you just pity him because no one wants to accept him! Because no one wants him! How can you be in love with a loud, insensitive, violent jerk!?!?!"  
  
My head snapped up as I heard those comments. Am I really like that? Does Rukawa only felt pity for me not love? Tears started to form in my eyes.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? Don't you think I know the difference between love and pity?!? Do you know why I love him? I love him because he's the only one that can understand me and I love him because he's the only one that makes me laugh. I love him because despite the insults we gave each other and the punches that we receive from each other, we still are together."  
  
His anger was clearly in his voice. I stood up and blink away the tears. I wanted to end this thing before someone might say something that they would both regret. I braced myself and opened the door. Both of them looked at me with surprise.  
  
"Ne, Rukawa, I'm finished with the training..." I said and looked at Haruko. I smiled with my warmest smile.  
  
Rukawa stood up and grabbed my wrist and dragged me towards the gate of the school. He released me and smiled.  
  
"Let's go home Do'aho..." 


	7. Chapter Six: Breakdown

Separating Despite of Love  
by Rien  
  
Chapter Six: Breakdown  
  
After that 'incident' in the locker room, everything turned to normal. I'm still training for the defense and three pointers that Gori told me to practice. Rukawa still waited for me in the locker room until my training is finished. I opened the door and saw him on the slumped on the florr against the lockers, asleep. Nothing ever changes around here. I tiptoed towards the person sleeping and sook him. When I saw the fist flying towards me, I imediately step back, missing a mere inches. The dazed kitsune looked at me and smiled.  
  
"Your punches are getting deadlier everyday, Kitsune! You almost hit me!" I exclaimed.  
  
"It's a shame I didn't hit you at all, Do'aho.." he said, looking at his fist.  
  
"Nani, Kitsune?!?!?"  
  
He laughed and stood up. I was still fuming when he bent down and gave me a peck on the cheek. He grabbed his bag an ushered me out. I was momentarily in shock due to the kiss, at least I'm not angry anymore. That kissed bring back memories when we were still together. I gently pusehd back those memories aside. We are not together anymore... It's just a friendly kiss... It's nothing... I forced myself to repeat those tings in my mind as to remain calm as if nothing happened. But I know for a fact that that simple kiss would burn into my memory along with the others.  
  
The days went by and everything was peaceful. I kept on training with Gori and mastering the three pointers. Gori was there to monitor my training. I was half-way when I heard shouts again in the locker room. Both me and Gori were surprised when a angry Rukawa burst out of the door and stalking away. Before I could ask Rukawa what was going on, a angry Haruko burst out as well, tears pouring out of her eyes.  
  
"You can't do this to me! You didn't gave me a chance to prove that I really love you! Is it that tough to compete with your affections with him?!?!" she yelled. A accusing finger point towards me. My eyes widened and guilt came pouring down. Rukawa turned around and glared at Haruko with every coldness the Ice King has.  
  
"For the last time, I don't love you, I don't even like you! I still love him and that will never change even if you offer yourself to me like a virgin sacrifice. Besides..." he looked at me with love in is eyes. "....there wasn't any competition at all." he finished.  
  
"But... it isn't right! You and him are not meant to be.. you.."  
  
"That's enough Haruko?!?!" I looked at Gori who shouted at her sister and echoed through out the gym. He stalked toward the girl and grabbed her wrist. He dragged her towards the doors of the gym. He paused for a moment and turned around to look at us.  
  
"Gomen, Sakuragi, Rukawa. My sister is very spoiled. Sakuragi, we'll continue our practice tomorrow..." He turned around and dragged again Haruko.  
  
I looked at the retreating backs of the siblings and sighed. I didn't know that that kind of woman can exist in Haruko. I grabbed the ball once again and tried to shoot a three pointer when Rukawa grabbed my wrist and smiled.  
  
"Nani Kitsune?!?!" I asked.  
  
"One-on-one?"  
  
After that day, we didn't saw Haruko again. My curiosity got the best of me.  
  
"Ne, Gori, where is Haruko-san?" I asked.  
  
"She's been transfered to a different school.." That was the only thing he said. I accepted it and played once again. Again, everything returned to normal. The only thing that irritats me is the Rukawa shitenai that screams Rukawa's name over and over again. My eardrums are protesting everytime they shouted or cheered. I shouted them once or twice but it seems they are not afraid of me. They laugh instead. Can you believe it? They laughed!  
  
"YOU CAN NOT BEAT OUT RUKAWA WITH STUNTS LIKE THAT!!!!! HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!" they said and laughed again. My concentration faltered everytime they make those kinds of comments. My shooting would be either out of range or an air ball. The ball woild slip out of my hands. Eerything I do is wrong.  
  
"WILL YOU SHUT UP?!?!" someone shouted. I turned and saw Rukawa shouting at the Rukawa shitenai. The cheering squad stopped and looked at Rukawa as if he was mad.  
  
"But Rukawa... we're just telling the truth..." the one with the RU printed on her cheering uniform.  
  
"This is a basketball practice, not a market place. If all of you are not going to stop insulting my team mates and stop those loud cheerings then maybe you can stay!" Rukawa said firmly. He turned around and grabbed the ball. I guess that was the longest set of words that Rukawa said that the whole team heard. All of them had their mouths agape. I could almost laugh if it hadened the glares that the Rukawa shitenai was giving me.  
  
"Great, almost all the female population is angry at me..." I muttered to myself and cotinued practicing. Now what will happen? 


	8. Chapter Seven: Farther Apart

Separating Despite of Love  
by Rien  
  
Chapter Seven: Farther Apart  
  
After that day, the Rukawa shitenai didn't watch anymore when we practice. When I walk on the corridors, some of the women glared at me. At least they are not saying anything to me, I mussed and smiled to myself. Rukawa's still protective about me, like a mother hen.  
  
I felt walking on one weekend that lead me to a coffee shop. I saw Koshino and sendoh snuggling to each other as they talk. I smiled at the couple. They saw me and motioned for me to join them. I went inside and I imediately smelled the scent of coffee lingering in the air. I ordered coffee for myself and sipped it slowly.  
  
"So how's life, Sakuragi?" Koshino asked.  
  
"Fine, everything is fine..." I said.  
  
"I think Koshino is asking about you and Rukawa" Sendoh interjected. Koshino blushed a bit.  
  
"We're fine. We still each other and we are still friends, why do the both of you ask?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, we just want to know..." Koshino said.  
  
We talked about the upcoming tournament and everything about them. It's either Koshino petting Sendoh's spiky air or Sendoh pecking his cheek or they would both going to whisper some things and start to giggle. It's a wonder that no ants gather around them to feast on their sweetness. Then memories flooded my mind once again and all I can see me and a certain raven haired boy cuddling with each other.  
  
"Ne, Sakuragi-kun..." Sendoh said, snapping me out from my reverie.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Do you still love Rukawa?"  
  
I nodded in response. Koshino and Sendoh looked at each other and smiled. I wondered what that smile was for.  
  
"Do you think Rukawa is still in love you?" I shrugged. i know I can't answer for him. His feelings are no concern or mine, not anymore. Sendoh shifted the topic.  
  
As the morning turned into afternoon, I found myself walking towards the park. I sat on one of the swings and tried to revive some memories in that place. The place where Rukawa pushed him for fun. They laughed like children and really having fun. I pulled myself together and went home.  
  
The following week, I was shocked that Anzai sensei permitted Rukawa to train in America. It was announced by Ayako in one of the practices we had. That left my heart into million pieces. I didn't know what to do then. Memories I have with Rukawa flashed through my head and the tears threatened to fall. I blinked them away and smiled at Rukawa who was looking grim.  
  
After practice, we walked in silence, not knowing what to say with each other. I wanted to say something like 'goodluck' or 'be careful' but I didn't trust my voice for it may betray me. we stopped on my house. I turned to face him and smiled sadly.  
  
"When are you leaving, Rukawa?" I dared to ask. I knew in my heart that I had to know.  
  
"The day after..." he only said not meeting my eyes.  
  
"Well, good luck in the States ok?" I said and turned around to enter in my home. I closed the door and left him there standing alone, like me, I know I'm going to be alone again.  
  
The day of his flight came too fast and I regretted that I didn't spend him the remaining time we were together before he left. The whole team was there to give him blessings of save journey. I remained silent and looked at him, memorizing his features. He turned to look at me and approached me.  
  
"Sakuragi..." I only smiled. "...I'll come back okay? Wait for me, alright?"  
  
"Why would I wait for you?!?! Go! See if I care!" I shouted. I immediately clamped my mouth shut and turned around. Tears are now pouring and I can't stop them. I felt two strong arms encircled my waist.  
  
"I love you, Hana..." he whispered then let go.  
  
I turned and saw him grabbed his bag and ran towads the boarding area. My tears are still steaking in my face as Kogure patted my back in comfort.  
  
"He'll come back Sakuragi-kun..." he said. I looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Well, he better come back..." 


	9. Epilogue

Separating Despite of Love  
by Rien  
  
Epilogue  
  
It's been a three years since he left and I'm still here waiting. I finished my high school years alone and now I'm studying in a University with the other team members. I used my skill in basketball to get accepted in a scholarship. But everytime I played, I saw him dribbling the ball or shooting or even sleeping in the corner. It's clearer than glass that I miss him with every fiber of my being. I miss him being beside me and talking to him personally. I do talk to him when he calls from the states and relaying things about his training.  
  
My birthday came and I missed him more. The team tried to cheer me up, and it worked... for a while. I wished that he was here to celebrate it to me but I guess, wishes are for those whose heads are in the clouds.  
  
*Knock knock*  
  
I wondered who that was and I opened the door.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Excuse me, is this the home of Sakuragi, Hanamichi?" I nodded at the guy. He brought out a box and a sheet.  
  
"Please sign here.." he said and motioned me to sign along the line. He gave me the box and left. I look at it with curiosity. There was a card attached to it.  
  
Hana,  
  
Sorry I'm not there to celebrate your birthday, but I did buy you a present. Please remember me by it.  
  
Loving you,  
Kaede  
  
I was shocked that Kaede did all this trouble because of my birthday. I smiled and opened the box. It was a bracelet with his name engraved on it.  
  
"Kaede..." I said to myslef and smiled. "I love you..."  
  
I wore the bracelet everywhere I go as if it was Rukawa with me everyday. I missed him still but not like before.  
  
I walked home after a practice and I hummed to myself. I don't know why I'm in a good mood today. Everything was perfect except... Rukawa. forced away any memories that could dampen my mood. I hummed again the song I made to myself and feel the breeze of the early night. I turned to the corner then I stop dead on my tracks when I saw a familiar figure looking at my house.  
  
Kaede!  
  
The figure turned to me as if he heard my thoughts and smiled. Those blue eyes that hold liquid fire looked at me and strip me of all my defences. Maybe I'm hallucinating... my mind said. But as the figure slowly approached me, I didn't care what my mind said. I dropped my bag and ran towards the man I love. I embraced him with all my might, as if not letting him go.  
  
"Kaede..." I whispered as tears slowly poured from my eyes. We pulled apart and looked each other's eyes.  
  
"Hana... I told you I'll come back right?" I nodded.  
  
I lifted my hand to let him see the bracelet he gave me for my birthday. He smiled. I really love his smile. He lifted his hand and I saw the ring that I gave him as well. I embraced him again and let myself lost in his scent.  
  
"Don't leave me Kaede, never again..." I whispered.  
  
"Yes, Hana.. I'm not going to leave you ever..."  
  
"Is that a promise, Kaede?"  
  
"Yes, Hana, that's a promise..."  
  
"I love you, Kaede..."  
  
"I love you too Hana..."  
  
And we sealed the promise with a kiss.  
  
~*~OWARI~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Hope you like it! Reviews please! This fic has some of my experience like the last fic "The Wait". Arigato, minna! 


End file.
